


"Yours Most Insincerely, Basil of Baker Street"

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [38]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poor Miss Davies, Slightly dark humor, but humor nevertheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: The letter would have normally be meticulously drawn out.At least, it would have had it been for a case._._Or, the one where Basil is not the most understanding or considerate of children.(But, don't worry. Dawson is there to lecture him on the appropriate behavior.)





	"Yours Most Insincerely, Basil of Baker Street"

**Author's Note:**

> Having just rewatched this fantastic movie only a few nights ago, I felt inspired to write this out. Enjoy!

“You know you should apologize, Basil.” Younger mice huddled in the corner, still petrified long after the constables literally crashed into the birthday party. Gifts had been destroyed in the process, blankets strewn about with muddied footprints.

 

“Well, how was I to know I would be sending them to the wrong location?” The haughty, defensive tone informed Dawson that Basil probably knew he was in the wrong -- in any case, he was just far too stubborn to admit it.

 

Still, because of his actions, the poor birthday girl and her best friend were sat in the corner -- far too terrified even now to speak.

 

Her mother, on the other hand, was all too ready to speak her mind.

 

_._

 

The letter would have normally be meticulously drawn out.

 

At least, it would have had it been for a case.

 

Seeing as how it was for an “traumatizing injustice” that the mouse in question didn’t think was legitimately his fault, it was scrawled out rather hastily.

 

_Dear Miss Wright,_

 

_Sorry about the ruining your birthday party._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Basil of Baker Street_

 

_._

 

Judging from Dawson’s narrowed eyes after the note had been created, the good doctor didn’t appear to be all that convinced of Basil’s sincerity.

 

"You want me to rewrite it, don't you?"

 

_._

 

After much bickering between the friends (and a good amount of time spent crafting the note into something more), the level of penmanship and quality of words were deemed appropriate for an apology letter.

 

_Dear Miss Wright,_

 

_It is with my sincerest apologies that I pen this letter. I am incredibly sorry that I inadvertently sent Scotland Yard to your birthday party and, in the process, brought both you and your fellow companions to tears. I also apologize for the apparent nightmares -- I will do my absolute best to ensure that will never happen again._

 

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Basil of Baker Street._

 

__.__

 

“Well, at least you remembered her name.” The portly mouse eventually remarked, several hours after the letter had been posted.

 

“Remembered whose names, Dawson? Miss Wren's?”

 

This brought a soft sigh, a rolling of frustrated eyes, and a twitch of disbelief.

 

“Nevermind, my good fellow. Nevermind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our next quotation in the series is a personal favorite, if only because one of my favorite people on Earth loves it:
> 
> "Logic will take you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere." -- Einstein
> 
> Fandoms:  
> BTTF  
> Magic Kaito


End file.
